1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for precisely positioning an object, such as positioning an optical lense in a precise rotational or angular position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional devices that can precisely position an object often include complex arrangements of many different gears, levers and other mechanical elements that move with respect to each other and also that engage with each other, resulting in friction and undesired mechanical play. The friction and mechanical play can cause inaccurate movements and positioning. Many conventional apparatuses that convert linear motion to rotational motion have movement inaccuracies caused by friction and mechanical play.
Many conventional apparatuses for precise angular or rotational positioning also include many mechanical parts that are difficult to manufacture and expensive to maintain.
There is an apparent need for a relatively simple and inexpensive apparatus that can be used to precisely measure an angular position or a rotational position of an object, particularly where the apparatus has relatively few moving parts and minimizes or eliminates inaccuracies associated with friction and/or mechanical play.